Scienceburg Labs/Episodes/Episode 143: Going Cakeless
Going Cakeless is the 18th episode in the 6th season of The Complien Show Plot Details Sypnosis: Mayor Fernando bans cakes after seeing cakes being sold everywhere, when they're supposed to only be sold at Clouside Cafe, and problems ensue. Major Characters: Prof. Wright, Mr. Rhezo, Prof. Mysteria, Mayor Fernando, Guy Shade, Pizza Pies Owner, Mana Quinn, Police Officers Locations: Pizza Pies, Mall-Mart, Cloudside Café, Scienceburg Labs, The Actual Black Market, Classic Buffet (Mentioned) Transcript Australian Narrator: IT'S THE COMPLIEN SHOOOOWWWOWOWOWOWOW! We see the stores of Pizza Pies adding a new food to their menu! Pizza Pies Owner: Alright! The store from now on shall be called... PIZZA PIE CAKES! After so long, adding the new item to the menu felt like a necessary change. A fresh breath of air for the humble resturaunt. Customer: I thought only Cloudside Cafe could sell cakes! Pizza Pies Owner: Yeah, but only one other store can't hurt. Customer: Alright, then I'd like one cake Pizza Pies Owner: Here ya' go! $5.50. Customer: Okay Pizza Pies Owner: Have a nice day! Customer: Thanks! Mana Quinn: Say, may I have some? Pizza Pies Owner: Yeah, yeah. 5.50 like that last guy. Mana Quinn: Alright. Hey, this is pretty good! Is it okay if I start selling it at Mall-mart? Pizza Pies Owner: Don't see what's stopping ya' Mayor Fernando: (Comes in) Hey, you! Customer: huh, what? Pizza Pies Owner: What is it? Fernando: No place is allowed to make cakes aside from Cloudside cafe! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to shut you down. Customer: Told you. Pizza Pies Owner: Oh. Well, it can't all go ba-*gets shut down* Okay. But this ain't the only place selling' cake. Later... Prof. Wright: Hey, Fernando! How's it going? Fernando: Well, I just shut down a restauraunt selling cake! You know only Cloudside Cafe can do that! Prof. Wright: Oh, okay. Which one? Fernando: Pizza Pies. Prof. Wright: Okay. Well... about the cake thing. Fernando: Mm-hmm? Prof. Wright: The large store chain, Mall-mart, I saw cake there too. Mr.Rhezo: I'm pretty sure I saw cake at, like, 3 other places as well Fernando: W-what!? Prof. Wright: Yeah. At least it tastes alright. No doubt about that. Fernando: Those darn shops don't know the ways of the rules! *Runs off* Prof. Wright: Where could he be going? Rhezo: I'm not sure. Why is cake banned from everywhere but Cloudside Cafe, again? Prof. Wright: Because Fernando said so. And we all know how trustworthy he is. Rhezo: Right... At the mall-mart... Mall-mart owner: Our performance has been doing terrific ever since I started selling cakes! *Hears knocking on the door* I'll go get it! *Opens door* Fernando: You shouldn't be selling cake! Only Coudside cafe is allowed to make cakes! I'm shutting you down! Mall-mart Owner: Why again? Fernando: Because I said so! Customer: Really? Here too? Mall-mart Owner: Oh.... well..... Sorry about that. We'll take them right off the menu, sir. Fernando: I'm still shutting you down, because you influenced others to sell cakes! Customer: Fine, I'll go to Classic Buffet. At least they still sell cakes! Fernando: ... You know what, I ban cakes all together! Fernando: Anyone found eating or selling cakes will be arrested! Prof. Wright: Well... there goes my plan for tonight. Ummm... Fernando? Fernando: What? Prof. Wright: How am I to celebrate a birthday party? Fernando: You'll use pies! Or ice cream! Just no cake! Prof. Wright: Oh.... Okay Rhezo: At least we still get ice cream! Prof. Wright: Aww yeah! At Prof. Mysteria's birthday party... Prof. Wright: Alright, Prof. Mysteria. It was sort of rough, getting you a cake, as Mayor Fernando just banned it. Prof. Mysteria: Oh. Well... how do we celebrate now? Rhezo: With ice cream! Prof. Wright: To make it more authentic, we made it birthday cake flavored! Fernado: -overhears this- Mysteria: Alright... as long as it's not lemon flavored... Fernando: -knocks on door- Prof. Wright: Oh, just a minute. Let me get the door. Fernando: NO LOOPHOLES! Rhezo: Oh come on! Prof. Wright: What? Fernando: Whatever isn't birthday cake flavored! Prof. Wright: Rhezo, what other flavors do we have? Rhezo: just vanilla and "scooperman" Prof. Wright: What the heck is scooperman? Rhezo: I'm not sure Prof. Wright: Ah well. Sounds more unique then plain vanilla. Rhezo: It's rainbow-colored Prof. Wright: Alright. Happy-slightly-delayed birthday to you ~, Happy-slightly-delayed birthday to you!~ Mysteria: Just get to the point. Prof. Wright: Alright. Here is your "Scooperman" flavored ice cream. Rhezo: *sigh* it just isn't the same without any kind of cake involved. Mysteria: It can't all be bad! -tries ice cream- Wait a second... Is that- LEMON??!?!??!?!?! NO. NO. Prof. Wright: wait, so the yellow wasn't banana? Rhezo: I guess? Prof. Wright: Oh... Sorry about this... Rhezo: There HAS to be some place with cake. Prof. Wright: Don't worry, Jin! We'll get you cake! That isn't lemon-flavored! Rhezo: Let's try Cloudside Cafe. Maybe Fernando's wrath spared that place once again. Mysteria: I'll join! To make sure whichever flavor you get isn't lemon. Rhezo: Alright, let's go. Prof. Wright: Alright! Cloudside Cafe Owner: Sorry, we don't have any cakes. Prof. Wright: WHAT? Cloudside Cafe Owner: Yeah, when Fernando said he would ban cakes, he means all cakes. Sorry. Prof. Wright: We'll find some sort of cake. That.... isn't lemon flavored, of course. Rhezo: Well, we know for sure they don't have lemon here. Prof. Wright: Right. Mysteria: Well, duh guys. Rhezo: Should we try... the black market? As in, the black black market? Mysteria: Not the grocery store? Rhezo: Not the grocery store. Mysteria: Isn't that illegal? Rhezo: Look, I know it seems risky, but we might be able to score a cake. Prof. Wright: Besides, it's a birthday. Nothing is illegal on a birthday! Well, actually... Everything is just as illegal... But I don't care. Rhezo: We NEED a cake. Prof. Wright: We promised cake earlier. We either get cake, or die trying! Rhezo: Actually... nevermind, let's just get cake. Prof. Wright: Okay! At the black market (not the grocery store) Guy Shade: So, cake? Well you're in luck! We started an underground cake-exchange program! Prof. Wright: Great! We need to find the perfect cake for my friend here. Her birthday is today, and well... Unluckily, did cake get banned on the exact same day. Guy Shade: Ooh. Well, we already have a few cakes made here Prof. Wright: Great! Guy Shade: They're all lemon flavored. And it'll be a while before another one's made. Prof. Wright: Well... This isn't going to help.... Guy Shade: Hey, we're illegal traders, not cooks. Prof. Wright: (whispering) Make something great. Spectacular. Something that may finally give me a chance with marrying someone. Yeah. I'm single. Guy Shade: Okay. Give us about 4 hours. Mysteria: What's that you were saying? Prof. Wright: Nothing, nothing. Only something our possible future relationship could be built upon... wait, did I say that out loud? Rhezo: Yes Prof. Wright: Well... what's the time? Rhezo: About 4 Prof. Wright: Good. We have time. What should we do while waiting? Fernado: -breaks in- A CAKE TRADING SYSTEM!? Rhezo: How do you keep finding us!? Fernando: That's a story for another day. Anyway... YOU KNOW HOW ILLEGAL THAT IS, RIGHT!? Guy Shade: Oh no, he's onto us! Everybody run! Prof. Wright: Where to? Guy Shade: I... didn't plan that part out very well. Fernando: I'm arresting the four of you! Cops! Get them! Policeman: Hmm... This is some good cake. Hey Guy! Thanks for the cake! Guy Shade: I... you're welcome. Fernando: -is steaming with anger- Policeman: Hey Fernando, want some? Fernando: FOR THE LOVE OF- Australian Narrator: This part was blocked out because the editors did not feel like censoring everythin. Fernando: -heavy breathing- I give up. Cakes are now legalized. Prof. Wright: At all? Well... Alright then! Fernando: Nope. You're all fine. Rhezo: Good. Because I can't go back to juvie.\ Fernando: Here, take this as an apology -hands lemon flavored cake- Hope your friend has a good birthday! -runs off- Mysteria: It... It's beautiful! Thanks... I suppose! Rhezo: Wait, what? I thought it was lemon! Mysteria: Are you sure? Here, I'll show you it's not lemon. (Tastes cake) ... FERNANDO! I'LL GET YOU! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU THOUGHT THIS CAKE WOULD BE ANY GOOD! RUE. THIS. DAY. Prof. Wright: Could I help you? Mysteria: No no, I'd like to be left alone. Fernando isn't going to be happy, my friend. Rhezo: Well... happy birthday! Prof. Wright: Yeah! Have an alright remaining few hours. Bye! Rhezo: Seeya. I should probably go to, I was supposed to get home an hour ago. *runs off* Prof. Wright: I'm gonna bake a lime cake. I believe she likes lime-flavored things anyway. Guy Shade: Well... alone now... with nothing to do...*sigh* I need something to do in my free time. *Stares at great cake* Hehehe... Australian Narrator: The end! References Outside Sources *The name of the episode is a reference to a Rooster Teeth video, where one of the people ignored the cake on a Minecraft parkour game, and said they were "going cakeless". *Scooperman flavoured Ice Cream is a parody of Superman flavoured Ice Cream, which has red, yellow, and blue colours, and is usually sold in the midwest. To Other Episodes *The beginning of the episode references Episode 96, "Just a Lie", where the owner of Pizza Pies mentions that they don't sell cakes, or else they'd be called Pizza Pie Cakes. *Prof. Mysteria's ongoing hatred of lemons continues, and is especially prominent in this episode. *The black market grocery store was mentioned, as seen in an earlier episode. Goofs *Although the black market's cake was mentioned to take four hours to make, it was seen by the end of the episode. **However, the part where Fernando was censored out may actually have been very long, but this is unlikely. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:The Complien Show Category:Compliens Category:Cake